A Day in the Life of Whom?
by mskitsune
Summary: the shohoku resident witch finds out that haruko has a crush on a rukawa! so what does she do?
1. how it all began

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine. Minako Suzumi is, though.

Note: Minako is NOT evil. She's just a, er, witch. Such as Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

Summary: er...just read this first part. it's pretty short.

**The adventures of Rukawa and Haruko**

**how it all began**

[akagi residence 7:30 pm]

Minako Suzumi, Haruko's partner in their literature subject, said, "Haruko-chan, may I use the bathroom?"

Haruko nodded. "Sure, go ahead. You know where my room is, right? There's a bathroom there."

"Right." Minako walked up the stairs and stepped into Haruko's room. She found the bathroom and after she got out, she noticed a picture on top of Haruko's desk. It was in a rectangular frame and Minako looked closely at it. It was a picture of Rukawa Kaede.

She smiled and went down to Haruko. She waited a few minutes before saying, "I didn't know you liked Rukawa."

Haruko blushed. "Wha--?"

"I saw the picture on top of your desk. I didn't mean to be nosy or anything. Gomen."

"It's okay." Haruko smiled.

"Sooo," Minako started conversationally, "why do you like him?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," Haruko answered, blushing. "All I know is that when I first saw him..." She sighed, then her cheeks turned to a darker shade of red. "Ah, we should get back to our project..."

Minako grinned.

***********************

That night, Haruko slept like a log, not knowing that while she was dreaming about mitsui's false teeth [go figure], Minako, the resident witch of Shohoku, was still grinning in her house.

"Hmm.." she said to herself. "Haruko likes Rukawa eh? That is a very useful piece of information. Especially since I know something that is connected to that..." She chuckled to herself.

"Now, what do I do with those two pieces of information?"

"I plot, of course," she answered herself. She laughed at her silliness and went to her bedroom to sleep.

**********************

[next morning]

Haruko yawned. She stood up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes again. She looked for her other pillows and was surprised to see that her bedsheets were of a different color. And that her bed was different. And that the room was different. And that there were also other girls sleeping in the same room.

"Oh my God!" she said.

*********************

"Wake up!" Rukawa groaned. His brother was waking him up. He snuggled in his bed when he realized he didn't _have_ a brother. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the person waking him up. He had black hair, green eyes, and a pair of glasses. And what was _that_ on his forehead?

Rukawa's eyes widened. _What the?_

********************

author's notes:

hey! guess what happened to haruko and rukawa, who did "it" and why! hope you get it since i put in some hints...

--mskitsune--

www.livejournal.com/users/mskitsune


	2. Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine. Minako Suzumi is, though.

notes: OOCness looms...[blame it to the confusion they're feeling...]

-- one more thing, about the setting ^_^ er, this is set on the 4th book of harry potter [so they're fourth years] just before the yule ball

-- and i wanted to ask [out of curiosity] who's from the philippines? :p

-- by the way, with regard to my "recipe to a mary-sue-rukawa-fic" story, it was taken down by ff.net although i don't fully comprehend the reason behind it...it isn't a list or a top ten, right? anyway, you can mail me if you want to read the next chapters or go to afrokane's site: ed at the departing form of Snape.

"Well it is. What're you gonna do with what's happening, then?" Minako replied.

Haruko glared at Minako, who in turn thought, _Man...If looks could kill..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hey...sorry for the loooooooooong delay! actually, i'm not supposed to be doing this..but i thought, what the heck, a couple of minutes typing won't deprive me of my studying time... right? :) 

i appreciate your reviews! especially those helpful comments... :)

sorry if the ending of this chapter's off...

'til next time i sneak off from work,

**_--mskitsune--_**

www.livejournal.com/users/mskitsune

[by the way; just a little note: my pen-name's not pronounced Ms. Kitsune; it's M. S. Kitsune actually. M and S are initials of my "japanese" name... :) er...hehe...]


End file.
